femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice May (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
Alice May (Hynden Walch) was an agent of Mr. E, being ordered to take on the disguises of the Ghost Girl and later the Obliteratrix, when dealing with Mystery Incorporated. "Alice May" is just an alias, with her true name and backstory remaining a mystery. Appearance Alice is a Caucasian female with light blonde hair and violet eyes. At night, her hair looks white. When not in disguise, she wears a striped black-and-green tank top, a red skirt, black boots and a black headband. In prison, she wore an orange jumpsuit. Personality While mostly a mystery, Alice is generally manipulative, with boys she's supposed to like such as her prom date Randy, and Fred Jones. History Early Life She claimed that her vendetta against Mystery Inc. began as a young girl. She watched her 'father' get taken away by the police after the gang, revealed him to be the Creeper. From that moment on she vowed revenge. However, after revealing her name to be an alias, it became clear that this entire history was fabricated by Mr. E, and her real history remained unknown. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Alice May waited for Randy in her car. Once he got in she told how much wanted to go to the prom and that he would be her's forever. She then took her face 'off' and revealed her 'real' creepy face and attacked him. When she was caught as the Ghost Girl, Alice covered herself by revealing that she was in fact taking revenge for sending her "father" Deacon Carlswell, aka, the Creeper, to jail. Alice was arrested by Sheriff Bronson Stone. Alice May was 'bailed out' from prison by Mr. E's henchman. She told him the gang would find out in a couple of days that Deacon Carlswell never had a daughter. She also told him she had put the yearbook in the bookbag like he wanted, but wanted to know why. The henchman revealed that it was part of Mr. E's elaborate scheme to get the current "Mystery Incorporated" to discover the mystery-solving gang before them at Crystal Cove High and how/why they disappeared. She was then driven away from Crystal Cove. She worked for Mr. E again as the Obliteratrix, in a scheme to draw out Professor Pericles. Season two Alice was serving her sentence in the local prison, where she spent time in the prison's cafeteria. She was drinking peacefully at the same table as Grandma Moonbeam, unaware of Scooby-Doo & Shaggy being served (who were supposed to be on a case). She and the other inmates were attacked by Krampus, who stormed through the wall. She was one of among the slaves of Professor Pericles, who forced her and several other citizens and inmates to dig beneath Crystal Cove, while the Kriegstaffebots deployed whips (in their general direction). She took part in the uprising the gang formed, and then escaped with the other victims. She was likely consumed by the Evil Entity that was unleashed on the town. Post-Nibiru When the Evil Entity was destroyed, it altered reality for all of Crystal Cove; thus not causing any of the harm she did as the Ghost Girl. Consequently, the Obliteratrix, either. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 106. The Legend of Alice May ** 125. Pawn of Shadows ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus (no lines) ** 224. Gates of Gloom (no lines) ** 226. Come Undone (flashback, no lines) Quotes Notes/trivia * Hynden Walch would later appear on Teen Titans Go! as the voice of villainess Madame Rouge. * Alice and Mr. E's henchman thought it would only take a day or two for the gang to figure out that her story of being the daughter of Deacon Carlswell was a lie. However, when she appeared as the Obliteratrix, it is clear the gang completely failed to do the research to uncover this basic fact about her; they still were gullible enough to think her cover story was the truth. * Alice shares traits and resemblance that of Spider-Man character Gwen Stacy, including light blonde hair, black headband, green-and-black striped shirt and having female names for both first and last name. * Alice is the only character known whose hair color changes, depending on the lighting. * According to Fred, Alice's hair smells like peaches. Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Prison Uniform Category:Schoolgirl Category:The Vamp Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful